Elemancia Book Tunder
by storri
Summary: This is my own story DO NOT STEAL FROM ME NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO. also if you think there are some things I should change or add or make more clear please tell me.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Long ago in an ancient time, there was a marvelous land.

This land was called Elemancia. In this land there were six magical kingdoms. The Kingdoms of Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Air, and Light. All

these kingdoms got along peacefully, unfortunately it didn't last long. On an offshore island there was another kingdom a kingdom long forgotten.

This place was a dark place with demonic creatures. And ruled by them was a powerful king. This King was jealous of the people who inhabited the

great land, so he plotted and waited until he had an unstoppable army bigger than any the human race has seen. He attacked Elemancia with his

army. His assault was brutal he destroyed many of the kingdoms and swept across the land like a plague killing all those that got in his way. It

seemed like nothing could stop him. But when all hope was almost lost and the land would be overcome by darkness, six powerful knights from each

kingdom with amazing powers banded together and destroyed the darkness across the land. Then finally with the kingdoms united the six elemental

knights led a full scale attack on the dark island. It was a long and gruesome battle and in the end the six knights fought the dark king and defeated

him. With darkness destroyed everything fell back into peace. But the six great knights gave up their powers and locked them away in secret temples

in their native land just incase darkness would return. It is now a century later and most of the tale has been forgotten and darkness has returned. This

is where our tale begins.


	2. chapter 1 The beggining

Chapter 1

I was in a room an open room with alter in the center. There was something shining on it, feeling drawn to it I slowly walked closer to it.

The closer I got to it the more detailed the bright thing got. It began taking shape. It was an orb. I gazed upon it feeling attracted to it. I began

reaching for it my fingers were just inches away when I heard a voice. "Darbus!" There was a bright flash and I was back in my room staring up at

the ceiling again I heard the voice yell "Darbus!" I looked at the door and saw my mom there "Get up you've got chores to do." Oh by the way I'm

Darbus I'm sixteen and live in a small village on the great thunder plains. So I got up and got dressed grabbed my wooden sword and headed out to

feed the hens. I was out there feeding the hens when I heard a voice. "So, feeding your little chickens. It's not like their eggs will bring in any money.

You'll always be dirt poor." It was Nazbit and his goons. Nazbit was one of the "better off" kids along with his pals Ralda and Zrag." You think just

because you have more money you can treat everyone poorly." I said. He had a cocky smile on his face and he said " No it's because your poor,

and since you are poor I can treat you poorly." I was really mad. I reached for my sword when he said " don't even think about it." Ralda and Zrag

stepped forward and pulled out wooden swords of their own. I completely pulled out my wooden sword and smiled. I admit I was really confident.

Nobody knew this but I've secretly been taking sword lessons from an old swordsman that lives in our village. Nazbit snapped and both Ralda and

Zrag rushed me. I jumped to the side and hit Zrag in the knee. He fell instantly over. Ralda Jumped over Zrag, who was lying on the floor grasping

his knee, and slashed down at me. I blocked up with my sword and punched him in the gut and hit him in the face with the handle of my sword. Now

they were both on the ground. I pointed my wooden sword at Nazbit and said. "So much for that empty threat, but now it's your turn to eat the dirt."

Nazbit only smiled and pointed down. Ralda grabbed my ankles and pulled me down and Zrag jumped onto my back. Nazbit walked up to where I

was lying on the floor, put his foot on my head and pushed my face into the ground. He laughed and said "Look who's turn it is to eat the dirt now."

He laughed some more. I felt like an idiot, and I was really getting mad. Then one of the three had been hit by something really hard because after the

laughing a huge cry of pain rang out. Nazbit yelled out into the open "Who through that?" He screamed "Ouch" again then Ralda was hit, the Zrag.

They had gotten off of me and started running around. I got up and saw that they were being pelted by rocks. I knew immediately who it was. I

didn't even turn around and said "Thanks Kira." She walked up next to me and said "No problem." By now Nazbit and his goons were running

away. Kira shouted to them. "That will teach you not to play dirty!" They shouted something back but I didn't hear. "So you learned some new

moves." Avoiding the subject I asked her "So why aren't you helping out at your parents shop?" I got the day off." So what's the occasion?" I

asked her trying to keep her off the new moves. "Remember, we were planning on exploring the cave. You didn't forget did you?" she asked me. I

had completely forgotten so I lied "Of course I didn't. I just need to grab my lantern and go." So I quickly ran inside grabbed my lantern and we

headed off.


End file.
